User talk:Fanycharmed
Voting I added your votes to rest of the votes ;-) --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 12:59, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I am from Czech republic :) -- Tomgellar Tak paráda :) napadlo mě, že by bylo fajn mít něco takového i v češtině ;) Tomgellar 12:42, July 10, 2011 (UTC) WHY DID U UNDO MY EDIT CharmeRuler 15:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ALL I DID WAS I WROTE DOWN WHQT WAS ON BILLYS PAIGE AND THEN CHANGED IT INTO ITS NEW FORMAT THEN WROTE THE EXACTUALLY SAME THING BACK IN CharmeRuler 15:31, August 31, 2011 (UTC) i didnt put there the only witches i just put it in an info box CharmeRuler 17:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Music Music From The Series shows it according to episodes, The Music of Charmed shows it according to seasons. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:07, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Bloopers Yes because if you go the Bloopers and Glitches page you are intentionally looking up the glitches but if you go to an episode to look at something and else and stumble upon a blooper that you never knew... Do you understand what I mean? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:07, September 4, 2011 (UTC) N.Y. 'U' Characters Fixed, thank-you for telling me. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 19:59, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Why did you undo the true fact about season 1 final episode?!! ChildOfGlass 20:37, October 8, 2011 (UTC) eye color Maybe you're right, but in vincent right's pictures his eyes really look brown. Charmdozo 21:36, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, yeah you're right, never mind. Charmdozo 21:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC) GIF Do you make them yourself? If you do, what software do you use? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 19:58, October 16, 2011 (UTC) : It is the software you use, might I suggest PhotoScape? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 20:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :: You make it its maximum size. If you sized it on PhotoScape to something like 300px you would type that into the box when you upload it onto the wiki. I can create a youtube video to show you if you want :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:16, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: Congratulations; can you tell me what page so I can and look at it :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :::: How did you get it so still and softly moving? When I use it is jumpy and sticky. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:01, October 19, 2011 (UTC) i'm new here so i don't know so many things...for example why can't i upload a gif, because when i try, appears a window which says that my gif is illegal. what's then wrong? 18:31, October 21, 2011 (UTC) No, it's slow all the time. For example, downloaded GIF constantly runs fine (it's about 1.5 MB), and the GIF I make is 3.8 and after I make it, it runs slow (though it runs fine in PhotoScape when I make it). I tried to resize it, but it still has the same memory and still runs slow. I don't know what could be wrong... -Shimmeringpumpkin 20:03, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I download the video using YouTube downloader, then pick photos in Avidemux and save them somewhere, then put the pics up in PhotoScape...If necessary, I edit the speed of changing pics or size, etc. -Shimmeringpumpkin 21:38, November 15, 2011 (UTC) You mean, change time? If so, 0.04 sec. -Shimmeringpumpkin 22:10, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I wanted to ask if you have another source of videos for GIFs? Do you use regular YouTube videos or some others? Your gifs are very clear, that's why I'm asking. -- Shimmeringpumpkin 16:51, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Phoebe Because, while that was a Alyssa Milano, it was not Phoebe. Was it from a charmed photoshoot? Annasean51 21:17, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Just watched the clip and you are right. Annasean51 22:06, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Fany. Do you know any good sites or programs for gifs? I use gifsoup but I'm not so satisfied... Do you use any other? Shimmeringpumpkin 15:31, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Shimmeringpumpkin 21:20, November 1, 2011 (UTC) GIF No, I was not going to. I have to make 9''' others of powers due to the GIFs on those pages being of a lesser quality than that of Strangulation. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 21:11, November 7, 2011 (UTC) GIFs That would be lovely! Where I have other wikis, my job and doing the Bloopers and Glitches, I don't really have time. I can give you the list: # Sleep Inducing # Thermal Blasts # Smoke Secretion # Lightning Teleportation --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 08:02, November 8, 2011 (UTC) : Where I have done the Smoke Secretion and you have done the Sleep Inducing, there are only '''two left :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 19:36, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Glitches/English We already have glitches like that I think. If they are not on the page then they have not been discovered. Number One I think, by the sounds of it :). --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 22:19, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : You're welcome. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:25, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Categories Done :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:59, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Energy Blast I created the original energy blast gif, and I tried to make it better. My gif was a better quality than the original, but it didn't have as many frames. Sorry if I caused some confusion. Annasean51 19:49, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I removed some frames from your gifs so they could be played easier. You can undo it if you don't like it, but they look pretty good. I also remade Nina's gif in a higher quality. Annasean51 20:01, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Not at all, I have a very fast processor, but some computers don't. I'm taking those people into consideration. To answer the higher quality question, the other admins make their gifs with less frames, so I'm guessing it's okay to cut some off. Annasean51 20:17, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't see why not. Annasean51 20:29, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Whatever you feel is appropriate. If the quality is good enough, it will stretch to fit the infobox. Annasean51 20:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) No problem. Good luck with editing! Annasean51 20:53, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Grandfather Clock The animations play for me. If your browser can, try zooming in or out and see what happens. If not, then I will gladly re size them. Sorry for the trouble. Annasean51 15:36, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Power infoboxes Yes, because the size was WAY to big! The template messed made power-articles, which had the infobox, up. The width was 350px, whilst it should only be 275px max. -- PerryPeverell 20:57, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :No, too big. Either make the size of the animation smaller or use a screencap instead. -- PerryPeverell 22:02, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Comics Yes, I did find Family Shatters. I always download the issues in .cbr files from various sites, usually found through google, and I use a program called Comical to read the files. I'm sorry I don't have a direct link for you, I usually go through several sites before I find a file. I usually just search charmed comics #.. cbr. ''Hope it helps. Charmdozo 19:07, February 17, 2012 (UTC) No problem, happy to help. Charmdozo 19:32, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Resize Go to '''Templates' on the Right of the screen, and scroll down to Show list of used templates (click), a list will pop up (click to open the template you want to edit). I hope this helps. I know how to resize the box, but I don't know what size we are making them now. If you know, could you please tell me?Superlana 21:35, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok, Thank you.Superlana 22:01, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi, could you please resize the empathy info box to about 320 or less. I don't know how to do it. Thank you.Superlana 21:34, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks.:)Superlana 22:13, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ahoj, nie niesom z Česka, som zo Slovenska ;) počuj, ako presne sa tu že chatuje alebo niečo také? :) dobre, to som našiel, ale ako si ťa tam pridám alebo niečo také? :D E-mail Sorry for the late reply to that email, I have had some stuff going on (the reason why I have not been editing as much); I will re-read the email and get back to you. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:17, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Gallery Hi Fanycharmed, I got your message earlier but could not reply (my phone is a nightmare to type on), I'm ok with the gallery.Superlana 16:50, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Category Sorry, i was using a infobox/template on my page it must have linked it automaticallyhttp://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemontowerdefense/images/3/39/086.png I am Sonya, HEAR ME ROAR!!! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemontowerdefense/images/1/1d/121_0.png 17:02, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Main Page I just thought the image of the sisters fit the Wiki better. Not just an ordinary screencap. That's all :) It was time to freshen up the main page- since our other Admin is currently away, I will help cover it until he returns. QueenBuffy Admin and Wikia Councilor 17:47, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :I don't want to start a debate over a slider image. I am actually helping by updating the main page. Let's leave the sliders and sections to the Admins/Bureaucrats. I will unlock the page so that you can add the comic book info, then protect it once you have finished. QueenBuffy Admin and Wikia Councilor 17:47, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Awesome! Thanks for updating it and all your edits! They haven't gone unnoticed! QueenBuffy Admin and Wikia Councilor 17:47, May 7, 2012 (UTC) blocked voting Oops! Yeah I had a user that was just adding stuff to it, and protected it- forgot that meant users couldn't vote!!! lol Thanks for the headsup. 16:18, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for pointing that out :) Fixed. 19:12, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Sure thing. I'm new at updating the Charmed main page- it was sort of abandoned so I stepped in as an admin to do it. Any time you see an error, please let me know :) I will go change that now. -- 19:32, June 18, 2012 (UTC)